In Da Hood
by Kagz419
Summary: Kagome and her friends are the worst gangsta in japan but one day cutting school they met up with the prince of tennis crew. will p.o.t. stay good or go bad and who will find out kagome dark secret first her friend or her mother. inu/kag , and ryo/saku .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : i do not own inuyasha or prince of tennis T_T ( so sad )

In Da Hood

Chapter 1 meeting and greeting pt 1

( this is just inside info kagome will be talking and telling her story , also im going to but to chapter 2 in each chapter so dont get confused )

Kagome P.O.V

Im kagome higurashi im 16 years old im in a crew called Blue Dragons ( A/N thats the name of my crew ) were the badest gangster's in Japan no messes with us unless they want a death wish. i hope u wasn't thinking it was just me ha its my boyfriend yasha he is so over portective of me , my twin sister kikyo she's the best she saves my ass so many time's i lost count , my sister boyfriend naraku is in he kinda freaks me out a little but he's good use when its fighting time , now my girl sango is great she has good gun control, miroku is the little dirty perv in the group but he's yasha best friend so he's cool and he's one of coolest dj you will ever meet he works at a club called Mid Night . Koga is my cousin so he gets in by blood he and inuyasha fight all the time it's so fucking stupid, ayame is like a cousin to me too... well she'll be my cousin if koga is ever smart enough to ask her out she makes it so clear that she likes him he is such a dumdass , ayame is also good with an ak-47 , now sesshomaru is inuyasha brother he's cool and quite until its time for the shooting comes ( lol ) . last but not less its rin she sesshy girlfriend she is so hyper and crazy i dont know sesshy does it .

now im going to to tell yout a lilttle story about my life it's wasn't so good when my daddy died by a drive by me and kikyo was only 10 at the time my brother was just about 5 or 6 ... something like that , my mamma took it pretty hard it took a year for her to get over it , a year later she got remarried to hiro so that left me kikyo and my little brother with a new step dad , but the one thing my momma, my friends and my sister kikyo dont know is that past 3 years that mom's new " boo" been raping me the only person that nows is my brother sota but i told him not to say anything because when my grandfather tried to help me he ended up dead the next day, thats when i made my gang it help me to stay far away from him but im going to let the author take you to right now take it way homie .

End Of Kagome's P.O.V

( thanx'z kagome im going to take u to today to make people's lifes easier lol ... shuting up now)

It was in the middle of spring and 10 high school kid walkin to school

" yo did any one do the homework for math science and history any one kag'z ,sango , yasha-man " miroku asked

" sorry roku i didn't do anything " kagome said

" naw miroku i forgot " sango said

" man you know i don't do no homework , i dont even know how i made it to my senior year " inuyasha say laughing

" shit never mind like i give a fuck what teacher's say anyway " miroku said like he dont care ... truth is well he really doesnt

" yup i didn't do any of them but ela " rin said

" i know sessy did all his homework all his homework cause he's so good " yasha teased

" at less i know i'll have a job and a good working brain , i won't leave off the gang forever unlike some people i know " sesshomaru said looking at his brother coldly

" i don't intend ( sp ) to depend to live off the gang forever ... i intend to depend on kagome forever " inuyasha said proudly for some reason

" i dont know if i should give you a hug or choke you to death " kagome said with venom

the others just laughed at the 2 . they enter Shikon No Tama high 20 mins late of course they head there way to math class and when they got there there teacher wasn't so happy to see them

" hey the 10 of you have detention how dare you come to my class 20 minutes late " the teacher ranted

" will you should be happy that we came at all damn why are you teacher are so fuckin picky for , you guys dont like it when we not here and you guys like it if were late goddamn make up your mind ... well you have a hard time picking your gender so man woman he-she a she-he like what the fuck " kikyo said causing everyone to laugh

" how- OUT ALL OF YOU OUT , NOW IT'S DETENTION FOR A WEEK " the math teacher yelled

" we going , we going and by the way " mr." you ziper is open and i don't thing men should wear a woman's thong " kagome said tiredly but with a grin

everyone in the classroom busted out laughing one kid was turing red in the face , kagome and the other ran out the room and in to the hallway laughing there asses off

" yo kag'z that was to funny i cant beileve you did that shit " ayame said holding her gut

" i can she is my cousin " koga said proudly

" sis that was to to damn good i was going to say something like that but that.. that right there was gold " kikyo said in amazment

" are you crazy girl i loved what you said your right they should learn to make up there damn minds" kagome said

" this is nice sister prasing sister , but since were in a hallway no teacher here and made if we can stop all the this sisterly love i was think mabe we can like i dont LEAVE" yasha said clearly he was annyoed

" okay yasha-babe we can leave now but were do you want to go ? " kagome asked

" how about we go to kyoto " naraku suggested

" sure " they said in union ( sp)

Some where in Kyoto at a school called Seigaku there was a tennis team practicing for there next match on the team there was ryoma echizen , tezuka kunimitus, oishi shuichiro, fuji shusuke, eiji kikumaru , takashi kawamura , inui sadaharu , momshiro takeshi and kadio kaoru, and watching them was a girl named sakuno ryuzaki who was usally with her overly hyper friend tomoka osakada and her friend elie mendoz ( A/N i know what your thing this is not the elie from rave master , i got the name from my friend me and her family call her elie ) but they were in detention so she just waited for them .

" this was a hard practice ne " eiji said tiredly

" hey isn't that sakuno over there " fuji said giving his big smile

" oh it is sakuno-chan , hey sakuno-chan over here ! " eiji yelled but when she did turn around he start to run to her

" no eiji dont... at least dont scare her like you normally do " oishi said sighing

the other saw eiji run to sakuno they decied to go see if ther overly hyper friend didn't scare the shy girl to death , but the time they got to eiji the were wondering why he was just standing there but when they finally turn to sakuno they found out why , she was wearing navy blue skinny jeans and a shirt that came up to her stomach and it said " i maybe a flirt but your boyfriend likes it " on it, it kinda shocked everyone even the cold prince of tennis had a faint blush on his face sakuno finally saw them staring at her she took of her headphones but no one could have tell she had her hair down .

" o-oh hi senpai's and ryoma-kun" sakuno said with a light blush on her face

" sakuno what are you wearing im not saying it not nice or anything but what happen to your uniform " eiji asked

" oh tomoka and me were in the art room and she dropped a can of paint on me " sakuno said blushing

" um sakuno-chan where's elie-chan " eiji asked with a slight blush on his face

" elie should be getting out of detention now " sakuno said

" what did she do this time " oishi asked worriedly (sp)

" elie was there in the art room with me and tomoka , and tomoka though it would be funny to drop paint on her so elie chased her around the room screaming " if i get my hands on you i'm going to kill you " then the started fighting teacher came in broke them up and sent them to detention " sakuno said sighing knowing her two friends wont ever get along

" did you miss me " said a voice out of no where

everyone tured to see it was elie and they saw her wearing a shirt a lot like sakuno's it came over her stomach but it had a black and red heart on with a sword going threw it and a mini skirt that came to mid tigh and 3in high heel boot's , eiji just stared and a dark blush was on his face at the sight of his secret crush .

" sakuno let's go some where " elie suggested to her friend

" b-but i-it's still school hours " sakuno said

" so... what we dont have any test so we can leave where not doing anything important to do so come on let's go, i hear there a new hot topic in the mall " elie compliend whlie rolling her eye's

" hey im up for that " said ryoma everyone was shocked at him

" what she's right there nothing too do beside i think i'll lose my mind staying here any longer and it's 11:40 we can come back at like 2 or 3 also remember we have after school today" ryoma explained

" well now that taking care of who's ready to go " elie asked

" fine let's go a-are you g-guys coming " sakuno asked

" why not " the reast of the tennis team said in union

In The Mall with the inu' gang

" yo let's go to the arcade there's a new ddr mechince" koga said

" maybe kagome can break it in " roku said laighing

" well let's get going then" kagome said with a smirk

" just don't break it like you did the last one" kikyo said

" shut the fuck up kikyo dont have me cause you aint me " kagome said to her laughing sister

" trust me i don't want to be you i dont want to be dumb all the time " kikyo said laughing

everyone just laugh at kagome when she just pouted and rolled her eye's

" some friends you guy's are " kagome muttered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Same Place P.O.T crew

" im having second thoughs about this maybe we should go back to school " oishi said usally worried voice

" cant go back now '" elie said in a calm voice and a smirk on her face

" let's go to the arcade there's a new ddr mechince " eiji said hyperly

" come on then let's go i want to test it out " elie said

In The Arcade

" yo there's a new zombie maddness 2 game it has more blood and gore than the first one " inuyasha said

" come on yasha well go to that one next " ayame said

" well hope fully we can go into hot topics i want to get something from there " rin said

" you go crazy when it come's to shopping " naraku said

" will you all shut up there's the ddr mechine im going up wish me luck " kagome said

" hey elie there it is you going to break your high score " sakuno said with a shy grin

" you know it , hey there's another person getting on let's get there before someone else takes it " elie said

" oh hey you want to go up first or something " kagome asked a girl who happen to be elie

" no it's cool you can go first i really dont give a shit " elie said

" whatever if you say so " kagome said

kagome played low by flo rida and t-pain , the crowd was jumping and screaming her name while kagome did her turns and spin's just watching her dance got everyone hyped up, as for inuyasha he just had his jaw opened and eye's wide just looking at his girlfriend shaking her hips to the beat . when she was done kagome was sweating a little , koga and miroku but her on there's shoulder's while the crowd screamed DD Queen

" she was great are you sure you want to go up there elie " taka asked

" you guy's dont know how i do , hey girl you was good but i'm going to show you how it's done " elie said

" cool show me what you got ... that's if you got it " kagome said with her normal arrogent smirk on her face

" oh i got it and i'll show you alright " elie told her giving off her famous smug remarks

Elie picked drop it low by esta dean n chris brown , she rocked the crowed elie did backfips , turns and the guys went really crazy when she droped it down low

no one knew she can move like that ... well sakuno did and just much like inuyasha eiji jaw was nice and wide and his face was more red than his on hair he just

watch his secret love move her hips . when she got finish elie was sweaty but she had a smug looke on her face

" now lets see for kagome higurashi 4,999, the people rowed DDQ , and now for elie mendoz 4,999 oh now this never happen before it's a tie " the speaker said

" well i must admit your good ya' got some good skills , oh and its kagome " she offered a hand shake

" my name is elie , you guys want to hang wit' us " elie asked taking it

" Sure why not we didn't ditch school for nothing " kagome said

"dead ass we cut to let's get some food im staving " elie said laughing

A/N hope you love the first chapter this is my first crossover when people make crossovers inuyasha and kagome are never together but we gunna change that in this story bye chapter 2 is goin to be a dat bottom comment plz

Chapter 2

meeting and greetings part 2

As they all sat at the food court getting to know about each other

" your friends go first " elie suggested

" cool whatever , like i said i'm kagome , the dude with the ear's is my boyfriend inuyasha , the chick who looks like me is my twin sister kikyo , da small one is rin , the dude wit the small pony tail is miroku, the one that looks like wolfs are my cousin koga and his girlfriend ayame and the evil lookin one over ther is my sis's boy naraku , sango is the girly wannbe punk dats sitting next to miroku a -" " fuck you kagome " sango said wit a playful death glare , " ha ha as i was saying the guy that looks kinda like inuyasha is his brother sesshomaru your turn "

" kay im elie and that's eiji, ryoma , momo, tezuka , taka , Inui, kaido , oishi, sakuno and fuji " she said pointing to everyone

" why did you guys ditch school im sorry but ya'll dont look like the kinda kids that get into shyt " kagome asked

" we had nothing better else to do , why did you guy's leave " elie asked

" because we felt like it were the badest kid's in our whole school " miroku said with a smirk

" how old are you all you any way " momo asked

" 16 " kagome said

" 17" inuyasha said

" 16 " kikyo said

" 16 " sango said

" 17" ayame said

" 16 " rin said

" 17 but im 18 in 3 months " sesshomaru said

" 17 " naraku said

" 17 " miroku said

" 17 " koga said

" how old are you guy's " kikyo asked

" 15 " momo said

" 16 " eiji said

" 14 " sakuno said

" 16 " oishi said

" 16 im turning 17 soon " tezuka said

" 15 " kaido said

" 14 " elie said

" 16 " taka said

" 14 " ryoma said

" oh wow we got some cute lil munkins " rin said laughing her head off

the p.o.t. crew just blushed at her comment .

" you guys are in jr. high man though's was the funniest time in our live's, remember when kikyo and kagome statred a fight with the teacher " inuyasha said

" oh hell yea that was mad funny " kagome and kikyo said in union smirking

" so you guy's were the bad girls in school " oishi asked

" no ... we were all bad all the time , yo here's a funny one remember in the 7th grade yasha flashed that old lady " kagome said tapping her cheek

" oh yea that was to damn funny , but i was dared to do that and i got 450 dollar's out of it " inuyasha said grinning at the memory

" that's nasty " ryoma commented

" yea it was but it was worth it the only bad thing that happen was that she fainted she didn't look 76, she stared for a long time i knew she liked what she saw " inuyasha said

" no yasha she was having a heart attack and you right she didn't look 76 because she was 87 dumbass, then she went into a coma for 2 weeks , i hope your proud of yourself " sango in disgusted

" sango you cant judge a 14 year old when they need money , ihad to run around the block im my boxer screaming ' they stolen me' lucky charms ' mad loud at night " koga said

" you guy's do some crazy things " sakuno said laughing a little

" yea dat us , so what school you guys go to " sesshomaru asked

" seigaku Jr high n high school and you guy's " elie told/ask them

" shikon no tama high " naraku stated

" that's the badest school in japan " inui said looking in his notebook

" we know we made it that way " rin said with a evil smirk on her face

" i heard there's a gang called the blue dragons, i saw them on a new's report on tv one day , i think they was involed in a street fight or something " momo said

inuyasha and the others tried to hide there smirks but i was kinda hard they remember that day pretty well

" yea there pretty bad , yo wat time it is " miroku asked

" it's 3:50 , oh man we have to get back to school " sakuno said

" why , what for when you skip or cut school you dont go back , is this your first time doing something bad " kagome asked

'" but we had after school today we have to go back " oishi said in his normally worried voice

" so wat... wait oh my god you guy's really go to dat dumb shit " sango asked laughing her ass off

" naw but when you leave you dont go back , like for us we aint going to school you guys dont have to do dat though " ayame said

" why are you not going to school " taka asked

" because we dont fell like it that's why were strickly badass , we dont give a fuck what a teacher say or thinks " sesshomaru said in a cold voice

" hell yea dat's whats up, we dont dont care wat no one thinks really " koga said wrapin his arm around kagome inuyahsa growled at this lucky no on heard it

" so how long have you and ayame-chan been together " eiji asked

koga and ayame just turned a dark deep red

" we dont date " they said in union

" but when kagome introduced you guy's she said you two was together " eiji said

" kagome when we get outsaid you better run for your life cause im goin to kill you , eiji me and koga are not dating " ayame told him

" in other words there not together yet " rin said with a devious ( sp) grin on her face

" okay , who is dating in your group" eiji asked

" eiji ! you cant just asked that it's rude " oishi said

" naw its ok we dont mind , me and inu are dating i said that before , then u got sango and roku, sesshy and rin, kik'z and naraku , and ayame and koga are just takin forever to ask each other out " kagome said rolling her eye's

" well this is geting bording , im going home who's up for headin to my house " yasha asked

" you know that's my house to you know " sesshomaru said givin his brother a dirty look

" yea i know and i dont really care n i would like it if u stop remindin' me that " inuyasha said

" you guys comin or what " miroku asked

" where do you guy's live " fuji asked ( A/N he be quite huh lol )

" in tokyo why ? " sango asked

" we live here in kyoto " elie said

" oh well mabe next time well where out, we might vist your school " kagome said with a evil grin

" are you sure that's okay to do that " elie aked

" no.. but like we been sayin we dont really care we always get into shyt so it's no big deal " sango said to them

" well we should go to are parents might call the school" tezuka said ( A/N he's been quite too ha )

" yea come on sakuno lets go home and get grounded " elie said dragging her friend

they said there goodbyes and went on there way , even though kagome had to run for her life she didn't fell like fighting ayame .

A/N that was cahpter 2 i hope you liked it chapter 3 is going to be crazy kikyo and inuyasha finds out bout kagome dark serect and kag'z and kik'z bro join 's the crew , til' next time see yea


	2. Chapters 3&4

Disclaimer : i do not own inuyasha or prince of tennis

In Da Hood

Chapter 3 Deep Shit pt 1

At home kagome came down stairs to her kitchen just sitting there thinking about life until her step father hiro came in .

" hey sweetheart how are you I haven't seen you in a while " hiro said coming next to her

" what the fuck do you want " kagome hissed at him

" now that's no way to talk to your father " hiro said smirking

kagome just stood there rolling her eye's at him." do you really think I give a fuck about who you are nigga and just oh for da hell of it you aint my goddamn father he wasn't ugly or a damn two timer "

" watch your toung girl now let's go upstairs and give daddy some pleasure "

" get away from me now " kagome said moving away from him in fear

Hiro covered her mouth ans draged her up the stair , he gor to her room and started to rape her

In a different room kikyo was sleeping soundly until she was hearing muffled screams coming from her sister room , so she went to see was up and when she did she saw a horrible sight seen her twin sister being raped by there step father lucky she cares a pocket knife every she goes ,kikyo stabbed him six time in the back she grabbed kagome and ran out the room and into the kitchen leaving the bleeding man on her floor .

" okay kagome how long has this been going on " kikyo asked kagome

" 3 years ... " kagome said quitly

" 3 years ! , kagome when you to tell someone this " kikyo yelled

" look I have my reason souta is the only one that knows , and ... grandpa he died with the secret "

" are you say that the nigga up stairs bledding is the one that killed our grandfather "

" yea he killed him , gramps was trying to help me one day he came in on him raping me but hiro was to strong for him " kagome said looking at the floor

" kagome-alexandra resha higurashi we have to tell mom about this " kikyo said

" one I told u to never say my full name EVER and two we cant do that he might hurt mom ..., wait who you callin " kagome said

" whatever kags and im callin yasha we staying at his house , souta is at a friends house so we dont have to worry " kikyo explained to he sister

just when kagome was about to protest about staying at inuysha's they heard a car horn honking in front there house , it was very unhappy dog demon in there drive way half sleep and half pissed off .

" hold on were coming " kikyo yelled to him

" come on damnit it's 3:00am I want to go back to bed " inuyasha yelled back angerily

" look kagome we have our run away bag , mom aint coming back home for another 4 weeks so were good come on" kikyo told her softy

" okay but souta is coming home tommrow , I mean today oh whatever , we just have to get him before he comes home " kagome said

they heard another honk from inuyasha car blew again

" come on your boyfriend is getting cranky " kikyo said smirking

kikyo and kagome got in the car and drove back to yasha house , when they got kagome got right into inuyasha bed and fell asleep inuyasha was just about to get in bed with her until kikyo pulled him aside

" what in the hell do you want now kikyo i want to go to back to bed " inuyasha whined

" oohh stop your whing you big fat baby its about kagome " kikyo said

know inuyasha was wide awake he didnt play when it came to his girlfriend he soon found an intrest on what his girlfriend's sister had to say

" before I called you I heard a strange noise coming from kagome's room, so I want to see was up and when I did I saw our step dad raping kagome " kikyo told him

" what the fuck how long has this shit been going on for damnit " inuyasha yelled

" ssshhh shut the hell up your going to wake up kagome " kikyo said trying to shut him up

" okay im gunna try to stay calm how long has this been going on " inuyasha asked

" kagome told me its been goin down for three years "

" three years! how come she didnt tell me does anyone else know about this "

" she said that souta knows but she told him not to say anything "

" well im going to but an end to all this shyt now " inuyasha said hissing

" look well all talk about this in the morning its late right now " kikyo said yawning

" ummmm it's kinda of morning already kikyo " inuyasha said grinning

" dont get smart with me inuyasha " kikyo said glaring

" iight iight ,good nite kikyo "

" night yasha "

Later At 11:45 am

kagome woke to see the sun shining in her face when she was going to get up she felt an strong arm around her she turned and found it to be inuyasha and he was looking right at her

' I wonder if kikyo told him about what happen at our house ' kagome though

" hey baby you finally up " inuysha said looking at her sadly

" how long have you been up yasha " kagome asked him

" I woke up around 10 but thats doesnt matter right now we have to talk " inuasha said

" 'bout what is this 'bout the crew cause I wanted to talk 'bout that to " kagome said looking down

" don't play stupid with me damnit im not in the mood , so how come you didn't tell me that your step father has been raping you for the past three years " inuyasha asked in a serious tone

" I'll tell you everything and anything you want to know if you go with me to get souta from his friends house " kagome said looking straight in his face with a strange cold look

" fine whatever but when we get back to this house you are going to tell me everything do you understand me -alexandra resha higurashi " inuyasha said

" yes inuyasha whatever you want to know " kagome said rolling her eyes

once they came back with souta inuyasha sent him into the game room and dragged kagome back upstair to his room so she can tell him her story

" okay kagome we got souta now tell me why in the hell you didn't tell me that your step father has been raping you " inuyasha crossing his arms

" the reason I didn't tell you anything is becauase I didn't want you or anybody else to get hurt " kagome said

" kagome we are japans biggest and most dangerous gangsters don't you thing I can take care of myself "

" yes I do but baby I love you I just don't want anything to happen to you " kagome said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

inuyasha pulled kagome into his arms and held her tight " dont worry love will find something out okay now stop all that cry " inuyasha said kissing away her tears .

" well come on we can talk more about this later let's wake kikyo and get the others , wait I just though of this where sesshomaru any way " kagome asked

" he went to rins house they were making way to much noise if you know what I mean " inuyasha said laughing

" okay okay damn thats not what I asked " kagome laughed

" come on let's wake your dumb sister up "

" INUYASHA ! "

" hehehe what "

AT Seigaku AfterNoon

" hey sakuno what happen to you yesterday " tomoka asked

" nothing happen why you ask " sakuno said not even looking up at her

" because you elie and the all the regulars left "

" ooohh it was nothing you dont have to worry about it "

" okay whatever you say "

" hey sakuno was up " elie came running to he friend smiling

" hi elie I haven't seen you smile in a long time " sakuno said

" I didn't think she knew how to smile " tomoka said laughing

" tomoka one that wasn't funny and two stop it that was mean but elie what made you so happy today " sakuno asked

" I dont know but I just feel good "

" well I have to go I still have detention for what happen yesterday in the artroom so I'll see you later sakuo " tomoka said walking off

" yo sakuno let's go find the guys" elie suggested

" sure that sounds good but elie be for real with me why you so happy " sakuno asked again

" because your stupid friend wont be hanging around us so much since she have lock up for the next three weeks " elie said laughing

" ELIE ! "

" hahahaha what you know im right "

The Tennis Court

" that was another hard work out " eiji said

" yea it was , hey look its elie and sakuno " fuji said smiling

" hey guy's was up dont tell me practice is over all ready " taka said quitly

" hey elie why so happy " momo asked her

" don't worry about it momo im just in a good mood " elie said

before anyone else could speak a black phantom rode up beside the side walk next to the school when the door it was inuyasha and the rest of the gang there just like they said they would

" hey we told you guy's we would be coming by " kagome said smiling

" hey was up you guys what are you guys doing here anyway " elie asked

" well tell you in a minute but how do you open this gate " sango asked

" you cant open it you have to go through the front " teakuz said

" fuck it we'll just climb the gate " inuyasha said . and that's what they did it took less time .

" so was up , what you guy's up to " rin asked

" we just finished our tennis practice for today " kaido said

" oh so you guy's want to go out and eat lunch it's gunna be way better than school lunch " miroku asked

" we can't , we all have a class next " ryoma said

" so what you guy's did it yesterday what makes today so diffrenet " naraku asked him

" you know what there right we aint doing anything imporant any way ... well it's not important to im going how about sakuno " elie asked look right at her best friend

" sure why not it sounds nice to me " sakuno said smiling

the other just agreed to it knowing there will be no use fighting it so they all made sure no one was watching while the climbed back over to the gate and got into sesshomaru's phantom. they sat at the tables in mac donald just talking about there lives .

" man I am so happy we didn't go to school today we had a math test shit I did not want to take that " miroku said

" it wouldn't matter you would have failed any way you dont study " kogua said rolling his eye's

" true that but still math is so boring my book became my pillow " miroku aid defending himself . before kouga could say anything kikyo let out a small scream but it stiill made people look at them

" yo kiki what the fuck is your problem , what's wrong " ayame asked her

" omb kagome we forgot it's souta's birthday today " kikyo said to her sister

" oh shit ! you right we have to go pick up party stuff " kagome said jumping right out of her sit

" do you guy's need any help setting thing's up for the party " fuji asked kindly

" we sure do thank you come on we can eat in the car " kagome said picking up her food and she was giving sesshomaru a look that mean i dont want to hear shit from you.

" fine but I dont want to see not one spot inside my car " sesshomaru said looking at everybody mostly inuyasha

" why the hell you looking at me for " inuyasha said glaring at his brother

" because your a pig little brother that's why "

" will you two shut up and get in the damn car " rin shouted at them . kikyo told sesshomaru to drive to there normal party store that kagome and her went when they were kids .

" hey do you think he would like a teen titans theme " kikyo asked both her sister and cousin

" kikyo he turning four-teen not ten he likes blood , gore and guts not no teen titans let's get him a cake that has a picture of freddy , jason and chuckie " kagome told her sister

" yea cuz he aint no baby any more " kouga said

" oh my god what the hell would he want something like that " elie asked laughing

" we dont know he just does damn if thats what he wants thats what he'll get " kouga said

" oh well come on let's get all that scary movie shit so we can go please " narku said

they got all there supplies for souta and started to set at yasha n sesshomaru 's house it was goin pretty good since they had help

" yo this party is going to be live were we having the after party at " ayame asked sango

" I don't even know kagome or kikyo shyt not even kouga told anybody , but I think goin with the theme it's at a hunted house kagome was tell'in me bout " sango said

" hey kagome how bout you and inuyasha go and get souta back from is friends house , he went back around the time you guy's woke me up " kikyo told her sister

" no wonder I didn't see him in the game room any more when I went to go check on him " kagome said

" kagome can me ochibi and sakuno come with you " eiji asked

" sure I aint got no problem with it " kagome said looking at inuyasha

" I don't have a problem with it either but we need to take a bigger car cause aint we takin souta's friends too " inuyasha asked

" why don't you take that huge phantom that you don't use " sesshomaru said

" I do so use it ... I just dot use as much as I should " inuyasha said defending himself from his brothers words

" whatever you say lil brother " sesshomaru said rolling his eyes

" hey are you two done come on inuyasha they got work to do " kagome draging him away from sesshomaru's face

" are you sure you guys are going to be done by the time we get back " sakuno asked

" don't worry about sakuno we can handle everything here you guys better get on the road " elie said to them

" thank god someone has the same though at mind now let's go " kagome told everyone that was coming along with her and inuyasha

as they went into the garage to get in inuyasha big silver phantom sakuno , ryoma and eiji eye's widein with the sight 37 cars and maybe even more

" do all this car belong to you inuyasha " eiji asked

" naw the left side is sesshomaru and the right side belongs to me "

" and your panrents are okay letting you have all of this cars " ryoma asked rasing his brow

" yea they let us keep them if we did good in school " inuyasha explaned

" okay so when is the last time you did good in school " sakuno asked him

" well maybe a good four or five weeks ago so since our parents don't live with us the school sends them a report , so I be getting a call in a few day "

all three of them nodded their since they didn't have anymore questions

" alright so kagome which house are we hitting " inuyasha asked her

" damin's house it's just 4 miles going straight ahead " kagome told him

" alright this baby has a full thing of gas and it's quit the speed demon that means we should get there in no time " inuyasha said pulling of into the drive way and into the road

just as inuyasha said just in the matter of 20 minutes the were near damins in lest than 15 minutes

" so kagome what your 14th birthday party like " eiji asked

" well since kikyo and I are twins we share a birthdayu anf we decided to go with a ginger snaps theme it's some old movie that came out in 2001 " kagome said smiling thinging about a happy time in here life

" isnt that a horro movie about a girl turning into a werewolf " sakuno asked to make sure there talking about the same movie

" yup that's the one man if that's not a good movie " kagome said just thinking about it

" no wonder were he get's the idea of blood for a birthday theme " ryoma said

" yup he a real chip of the old blocks " kagome said laughing , with in that time of laughing and questions they finally made there way to damin's house

" kagome you goin in and getting souta i'm wating right here in the car "

" why cant you go get him " kagome asked her boyfriend

" because his mother always flirts with me and she to damn cheeky for a 30 year old also that woman can be more hyper than rin , sorry kagoome I aint doin it "

" fine you big baby I'll go get them " kagome said stepping out of the car and went to the door to see a very happy

" why hello kagome how are you " mrs. sitsuna asked smiling

" I'm good mrs. sitsuna I just came here to pick up souta and and a few of his friends " kagome saif smiling

" okay dear just wait one momment " mrs. sitsuna told as she went to get her son and his friends

' I swear she smiles more than my own mother does I know her cheek bones must be hurtin' kagome though

mrs sitsuna came back with her son , souta and their friends derek , ashton and his sister ashley and aymi

" okay guys come one we have some were awesome to take you " kagome said leading them into inuyasha car

mrs. sitsuna had looked into the car her eye was set on inuyasha as she walk over to the front of the car to greet him

" why hello inuyasha how are you " she asked him with full of lust in her voice with only fear in his eye he tried to gather his voice back

" hello " inuyasha looking down

" ohh no need for formalitys (sp) call me karmen " she said winking at him

" okay... well we have to go on ... bye " inuyasha said while making a fast u-turn back to his house

" sorry about that inuyasha I don't know why she does that " damin said

" its cool forget about it aint your fault " inuyasha said bringing his eye's back to the road

" so you my sista new friends I hope she aint make you guy do any thing to crazy " souta said smirking

" no she hasn't by the way im sakuno and thats eiji snd ryoma " sakuno said pointing out her two friends

" wasup so what school you guy go to " derek asked staring sakuno ryoma didn't leave that one unoticed sending him a glare

" seigaku " eiji said proudly

" aint that school in kyoto " aymi asked

" yea it is " ryoma said annyoed

" hey we here now so everybody out of my damn car " inuyasha said jokingly

as they went into the it was in complete darkness

" why is it so fucking dark in here " souta asked and as soon ashe did all the light's came he saw most of his class mate and some unfimluar (sp) faces

" SURPRIES HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUTA ! " eveyone in the room yelled

" oh shit I forgot my own B-day who remembered " souta asked smiling

" me and kagome did she picked out theme " kikyo said

" you got some cool sisters kid not many would go out and do all of this " naraku said

" yea I know thats why im thanking both of my nee-chans " souta said hugging his sisters

" aww that's so sweet ne " eiji said squeled

" well lets me introduce to the rest of them " kagome said

" you already meet ryoma eiji and sakuno , this is taka , momo , tekazu , kaido elie , oishi , fuji and inui " rin said pointing to everyone with a smile

" okay okay now thats over let's get this party started " ayame yelled

the party went on for two hours and everybody was having a good time and enjoying them self

" yo kag is eveything ready for the after party " kikyo asked

" don't worry about it my boys bankotsu and his brothers are taking care over everything as we speak , but now that you bring it up let'd wrap this up and go " kagome told her

" okay okay eveybody this party is over .. because we have a big suprise for the b-day boy come on " kagome said leading everybody outside

" alright there alot of people so we take them in groups first in yasha's the second in sesshomaru car den miroku , kouga and naraku will take the other " sango said

" hey kagome were are we goin " naraku asked

" it's a big house on a hill like 10 miles from here don't worry about it " kikyo said looking at her boyfriend

they cleaned up everything at inuyasha houseso they don't have too worry about that when they get back , just as sango explain they all hope in there own car and drove all the way to thet abandon house on the hill top

35 minutes later

" yo kagome this house looks kinda of spooky " momo said as his face paled even more

" yea but that's only on the outside come on let's go inside " kagome said not noticing the fear on her friends face

" is it safe to be in there what if something happens " taka asked her

" dont worry nothing's going to happen let's go " kagome asured everybody

everyone walked into the dark house until kagome turned on the lights they saw a whole bunch of charaters from all diffrent scary movie's

" kikyo , kagome what's all this " souta asked pointing at everything

" well duh every party needs an after party everybody know's that " kikyo said laughing

" yea our lil' bro is going to get it all " kagome said

" now everybody let's get this party started " the dj said into the mic ( A/N just so you know it bank )

everyone was enjoying themselfs the music was blasting great food , awesome cake and everyone was going crazy

" hey um sakuno you want to dance " ryoma asked her blushing a very deep red

" oh sure ryoma why not " sakuno said smiling

the cold prince and the shy girl hit the dance floor and they sit if off fuji took pictures with his so if ryoma ever denied it he would have proof

it's 9:50 and everyone has been partying for 4 hours straight 7 hours if you include the before party so people start to head home , sesshomaru drove the tennis team back to kyoto so they wont get home to late or get into any more trouble than they already were in , while yasha drove the rest of the gang and souta friends back home ( A/N remember kagome and kikyo are staying at yasha's ) .

" hey kagome , kikyo " sota started

" yea " kikyo asked turning to her little brother

" yo " the kagome repating her sisters actions

" I just want you to know that im greatful for the party so just want to say thanks " souta said smiling aweetly at his sisters

" awww souta were your sisters were here to do thing like this for you " kikyo told him

" we have another gift for you " kagome said giving him one of hier own smile

" what is it , it's not another dimaond stuted(sp) g-shock is it " souta asked raising his left brow

" no , you know how kagome and I are in a gang with the others right " kikyo started

" yea what about it " souta asked

" well your old enough now so kikyo and I have been talking and ... you can be in " kagome finished

" what are you guys serious I can be in " souta asked with so much joy in his voice

" well if we weren't we wouldn't have mention (sp) it to ya now would we " kikyo said laughing

" yea we have to give you a code name mine is reaper , kikyo is ice queen , yasha is k-9 , naraku is spider , shessy is ice king , kouga is wolf king , sango is midnite , miroku is monk ayame is shadow and rin is killa , so what can we give you " kagome said

" how about dragon nite that could work " kikyo suggested

" yea yea I like that when we in BD mode that means we at war we go by are code , so you ready " kagome asked

" ready for what " souta asked them

" for your tattoo it's gunna hurt , you going to get a dragon " kikyo said grinning evily

" do you guys have them " souta asked with a hint of fear

" duh it going to go on your back 1. because no one will notice and 2. all of us have them you have to get the symbol of your code " kagome explained to him

" but , but b- " souta started to protest

" awww is sombody scared " kagome teased

" I am not scared iight " souta said standing up for himself though you can still hear the fear in his voice

" well that's good because we can go 2mrro so go get some rest " kikyo said still grinning

" let's all go to bed " kagome said

" yea it's going to be a long day "

" not so fast everybody we all need to talk about an important matter that's at hand " inyasha said coming into the room with sesshomaru

" what is it inuyasha " kagome asked her boyfriend

" did you for get about what I told you this morning , I believe we all have to talk about something " inuyasha said with a serious look

" b-b-but - " kagome started ," no buts kagome I want all of us to talk about this "problem" "

" what the hell is going on here " souta said getting fustrated (sp)

" yea little brother mind telling us " sesshomaru rasing an eye brow

being who she is kikyo had already figured what was going on by the tone of inuyasha voice

" so kagome do you want to tell them or should I do it " inuyasha said giving her one more change to come clean

" umm well you see sesshomaru our step father has been raping me for the last three years " kagome said with tears running down her face

" what ! why were you waiting so long to tell us this now " sesshy asked with a very large amount of anger in his voice

" I just didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of me " kagome said looking down with fresh new tears falling from her eye's

" what are you talking about kagome "

" she mean's that son of a bitch killed our grandfather " souta said in rage

" so what are we going to do about this " kikyo asked

" we goin to set him up that's what we goin to do but not know , so we will have to figure out a plan " inuyasha said

" well it can wait until 2mrro i'm beat " soutasaid letting out a yawn

" yes I think it's best if we all get some sleep " sesshomarusaid while heading toward his room

they all followed his advice and went up to bed and ready for a new day

A/N well thats the end of chapter 3 i hope you enjoyed it plz comment and tell me what you thing and oh no flames plz try to say something nice about it if you can and if not dont say anything chapter 4 is at the bottom like always srry this is going to be very long .

Chapter 4 New Members

~~~~ Next Day In Kyoto ~~~~

sakuno and elie walked up inside the school and was heading straight for the tennis court to see the guys

" hey guy's was up " elie said

" hey elie , sakuno " the team called out for them

" so who else got in trouble for cutting school and coming home late last night " sakuno asked

everyone rasied there hand ever since they met kagome and the others all they have been doing lately was getting in trouble at school and at home but they couldn't say they weren't having fun

" well I'm hoping they come by today were not testing anymore " fuji said

" it's a 95% chance that they might show up around lunch time " inui said looking into his notebook

" so sakuno what did your grandmother say to you guy's when you got home " oshi asked

" when we got in she yelled then threating to beat our heads in until the white meat show's (A/N i got that from bernie mac R.I.P ) then she told us to go to bed before she goes to jail " elie said laughing

" same thing happen to us " taka said laughing lightly

sakuno was just about to say something until her cell phone started to ring

" hello " sakuno answered

" yo saku it kagome we cant pick you guy's at the mall near you 'iight we have to tell you guys something important " kagome said in a serious tone

" okay well see you guy's there " sakuno said worndering what was so imporatant

" iight peace "

" bye " they said hanging up at the same time

" who was that sakuno " ryoma asked

" it was kagome she can't pick us today , but we have to meet them at the mall she has to tell us something important " sakuno said

" when are we going to met up them " teaku asked

" around noon "

" so we have what four , five classes today I can deal with that " eiji said smiling

then the bell rang for there first period class since elie sakuno and ryoma were in ther same class they parted ways from the others , as soon as they walked into the class tomoka saw sakuno and went right over to her and damn if she didn't looked pissed .

" sakuno what is up with you ? you're skipping school and so are the regular's I can see elie doing it but you.. sakuno what's happening to you " tomo said in a disaproving voice

" tomo dont worry about me okay , im old enough to do what I want and I don't need you or anybody else to tell me other wise okay " sakuno said not even looking at her

ryoma and elie was in pure shock at sakuno's response , ryoma found this as a complete turn on but he just turned his head to hide his smirk since he didn't have his hat , elie on the other hand was ginning like a fool and was trying to hold in her laugh but since that didn't go unoticed by tomoka she turned from sakuno to elie to give her a dirty look .

" I blame this all on you , elie you messed with sakuno , ryoma and the other regulars this is all you fault " tomo said angerily

" first I aint do shit okay if anything sakuno learned to stand up for herself , now you can't boss her around any more " elie said as her temper started to rise dangerously

" what are you talking about I never boss sakuno around " tomoka said with her voice rising as well

by now everyone in the class was looking at them and wondering what's going to pop off next but some how they knew it wasn't going to be good ... well it wasn't going to be good for tomoka .

" yea right you always taking her to place she never wants to go and getting her to wear those short ass skirts , I mean come on you make sakuno look like a slut oh and on top off that she hates pink " elie told her with fire blazing in her eye's

" that's not true sakuno loves the color pink " tomo definded

" oh really now hey sakuno what's your favorite color " elie asked turing to sakuno

" navy blue " sakuno said smiling

" that's nothing " tomoka said glaring even harder at elie if that was even possible

" alright whats her favorite sport to play and her favorite sport to watch "

" her fav sports it to watch and play are tennis , duh "

" you only half right yes sakuno loves to watch tennis but playing it ... not so much , her favorite sport to play is basketball " elie said placing her hands on her hips

" since when " tomoka asked while looking quite dumbfouned

" well know nothing that started since she was a kid , you made her try out for the tennis team when she told you over 6 million time she didnt want to do it "

" oh and what your doing is any better than what you said I was doing " tomoka said smugly

" no she choose to do all these things on her on , so like I said your not a true friend you just tell what to say and do but not anymore , im just sorry I let it go one for this long but know sakuno out of your grip and she can stand up for herself , and get mad all you like it's only you proving me right " eile said smirking

before anyone said anything else everone heard a loud slapand just so happens the left side of elie's face was candy apple red while tomoka looked triunphant but going through everybodys mind was that she's going to die .

" you messed with the wrong bitch today " elie said but not before punching her square in the face , she climb on top of her and started beating her into a pulp , elie started screaming so loud people heard her from two hallways down . and just on that instant kaido and momo came running in and tried to pull her off but nothing worked so ryoma ran and got the other regulars to see if they can help. it took the whole team to get elie off her , tomo layed on the floor with an black eye , a broken noes and scratchs on her face when she noticed elie was being held by eiji she took the oppertiy (sp) to try to get up she saw her reflection in the classrooms mirror and it wasnot good .

" oh my god look what you did to me " tomoka yelled out

" shut the fuck up I would do worst but im being held back " elie said as eiji grip on her got tighter

tomoka looked around classroom to find something as a weapon she came across a stapler and using good arm to open it and tosse it in elie dirction , the stapler fliped over and the metal part where the staples came out it her in her eye as she screamed blood slowly tricked down the side of her face .

" you stupid bitch , I cant believe you hit me with a stapler " elie yelled as she held the leftside of her face .

" this is your fault you , stupid goth bitch " tomoka yelled back ( A/N alright know i dont want any wrong ideas cuz im goth myself )

" tomoka what is wrong with you " sakuno yelled at her angerly

" are you kidding look at what she did to ME! " tomoka yelled back

" tomoka this is your fault if you didn't start with her in the beginning well ... one you wouldnt be hurt , its bad enough this teacher is late how come you coundn't have mind your own bisnesse in the first place "

before tomoka was able to make a comeback the princple came in the runied classroom lookin pretty pissed

" what in sam's hell is going on in here " he yelled then spotted tomoka elie and sakuno manlly elie and tomoka because they was all bloody and beaten

" tomoka ,sakuno and elie please follow me into my office if your not in the class get back to where you need to be , and if you are in this class clean this mess up now and when I come back in one hour and if is see nothing has got done it well be detention for all of you " the princple said walking out with the girls

In The Princple's Office

while tomoka waited in the hall the princple was trying to get some answer from the other two girls in his room

" so elie I would like for you to tell me what happen in there " princple asked trying to stay calm .

" well ryoma ,sakuno and I into the class and before we was able to sit down that stupid bi- I mean tomoka came up to sakuno and started getting on her about , how she ... was so late latly so sakuno stood up for herself and it shocked her so much she blamed me , so I told her she wasn't a true friend and how she perpressure sakuno into everything . knowing I was right she slapped me so I lost my temper and attacked , also little before you came in that crazy broad threw a stapler at me " elie said finishing her side of the story .

" the princple looked intop her eye's and for the first time he saw truth and honsty in her which complete shocked him .. in a good way .

" sakuno is that true " he asked

" well that is all I need to know , I would like for you to take elie to the nurse and while your in the hall sakuno can you please tell tomoka to come in " he said

not wanting to see tomoka face elie went ahead to the nurse while sakuno was telling her to go in the princple's office then can to catch up with her .

" man this is some class a bullshit " elie said holding the bloody tissue to her eye while the nurse got the band-aid to patch it up .

" dont worry elie it's been two hours as soon asyour done we can find the other's and leave " sakuno said smiling at her friend

" yea , yea yea , still wish she could have hit me with something else than a stapler , thanks lura your the best" eliesaid while walking out with sakuno

" no problem dear it was nothing " lura said smiling

as they went outside just like that they was the regulars ready and waiting for them so they can go .

" I was just about to text's you guys " elie said smiling at them

" well we know you would want to leave after that so we left " kaido said

" well were all here so can we get going now " eiji asked

" yea it seem like we have everything let's go" teakzu said

as they went to get on the train they remembered that it was still a work/school hour so it was very packed and not many set were left so elie had to sit on eiji laps and while sakuno had to sit on ryoma's not that anyone really mind .

" so elie what happen with you and tomoka " momo asked

" that stupid bitch got mad at me cause she relized she has no control over sakuno anymore , then blamed it on me " elie said sucking her teeth

" you sure do have one hell of a temper elie your really strong when your mad it took half of us to pull you of her " taka said laughing

" yea well but she still had no right to hit me with stapler " elie said placing a hand on her injured eye .

" dont worry elie it will heal up fast " eiji said wraping his arm around her

" well this is our stop " elie said as they all got off the train and walked to the mall and before they went in an idea to call kagome hit elie .

" wait let me call kagome " elie said taking out her cell phone after waiting 3mins she finally picked up .

" 'ello " kagome answered

" hey kagz where you at ? cause were here " elie said

" where on our way now dont worry give us a minute " kagome said

" 'iight " elie said hanging up

kagome and the others came five minutes later and deeply out of breath .

" are you guys okay " inui asked

" yea , but we had to run here because somebody had to piss of the cab driver " rin said looking angerly at inuyasha .

" I said im sorry damnit leave me alone " inuyasha said crossing his arms .

" wait how did all of you fit into one fit in one cab " osihi asked rasing his brow

" trust us it was a big ass cab " naraku said

" well what do you have to tell us that's so important " sakuno asked

" wait before we get to that , elie girl what happen to your eye " sango asked

" oh I had got into a fight " elie said shrugging her shoulders

" with who " kikyo asked

" some girl in our school "

" did you kick her ass ? " ayame asked

" hell yea ! " elie said smirking

" thats my girl ! " rin and kagome said in unison

" well what did you guys need to tells so bad " ryoma said changing the convo

" well we have to tell you guys something important " ayame said seriously

" what is it " kaido said getting impaiant

" remember when we first met and you guys said something about the blue dragons " inuyasha started

" is there by any change there 99.9% change that your trying to tell us that the bule dragons are you guys " inui asked trying to write everything down in his book.

" yea that's about it " kouga said

" so we've been hanging out with the strongest gang members in japan " eiji said in shock

" yup pretty much " naraku said

" that's so ... cool how come you guys didn't tell us sooner " fuji asked raising his eye brow

" well we didn't know how you guys will take it " sesshomaru said shrugging his shoulders .

" so you want to be in " rin asked

" what do we have to do " teakzu said looking at kagome

" nothing we just have to get your code names and print it " kagome answered

" what do you mean printed " momo asked while his face went a little pale

" your going to get a tattoo" kagome said smiling

" come on kagome we have to get souta so he can get his " kikyo said reminding her sister

" oh yea come on let's go " kagome said as she turn to start walking

" so do we have to travel all the way to tokyo " oshi asked

" why in the would we do that he down stairs in foot locker " inuyasha said looking at him funny

as they headed downstairs to the 2nd floor they saw souta tryimg on six different pairs of sneakers

" bro you going to buy all of that " kagome asked him

" maybe , oh hey guys what's up " souta said finally relizing the others

" we going to get them printed " miroku said

" dont you have to give them a code " souta asked

" oh yea let's start while I get us some sneakers " ayame said

" alright ummm ryoma your prince " kikyo said with a smile

" why prince " ryoma asked

" you look like one " kikyo answered

" sakuno is fire queen " kouga said

" kaido is venom" rin announced

" fuji your prodigy " inuyasha said

" how will that look as a tattoo " fuji asked him

" elie is flame " ayame said

" eiji is jummper " kagome said

" why " eiji asked her looking very lost

" because we some of your matches you can jump pretty good and your not half bad acrebat either " kagome explained

" I never knew you guys went to your games " taka said looking very suprised

" just because you dont see us doesnt mean were not there " sango smirked

" anyways back to the codes , inui is iq " sesshomaru said

" teakzu is rula " sango said

" momo is boomerang " naraku said with little intrest

" oshi is motha " kagome said smiling

" why something like that " oshi asked her

" I've been told that your kind of like the mother of the group always worrying " kagome said still smiling at him

" taka is 2face " miroku laughed

" why 2face miroku-san " taka asked him

" well eiji told us that your personality changes when you guys play tennis " rin answered joining miroku in laughing fit .

everybody picked a new pair of shoes about five to ten pair to correct after that they went up to the 5 floor to the tattoo and personal friend tirys , but it seem most of the team was kind of nervous and as if she coul read minds kagome looked at them and smirked and said .

" don't tell me you guys are scared " kagome said still showing her evil grin

all theycan really do was look at her because she was right they really was a little scared .

" don't worry it wont hurt that much , just stay still while he's doing it " inuyasha said laughing

just right then man came out he had bot of his arms complete tattooed and a few pericings on his face .

" hey i'm tirys so which one of you newbis are first " he asked

" souta you go up first " kikyo told him

" alright kid what you getting " tirys asked him

" dragon " souta said sighing hanging his head down low

" what colors "

" red and black "

" well alrite let's get started " tirys said leading souta in the back

souta tattoo took about an hour to do but when he was done it did look nice

" damn thats so hot " ayame said gently running her fingers over it

" shit this thing hurts " souta said pulling down his shirt

" alright who's next " tirys asked

" I'll go " elie vallentered

" iight let's do this " tirys said

the same thing went on for a few hours then everybody got there tag or just getting another tattoo

" I like ryoma's it's nice " elie said

" it's okay I guess " ryoma said not really caring

" its getting kind of late " osishi said trying not to rub at his new tattoo.

" it's only 7:00 let's get something to eat " naraku said

" were to im up for anything ecipt macdonalds " elie said

" anyone have any idea's " kagome asked

" how about we just go to a movie we got time " sakuno said

" yay great idea sakuno" eiji yelled hugging her tightly

" well let's go to the third floor then " teakuz said walking out first

on they way down to the third floor they were having a very hard time picking out a movie

" takers " sakuno , kagome , elie , kikyo and ryoma said

" madea's big happy family " eiji , oishi , momo , kouga, taka and rin yelled

" big momma's house " inuyasha , inui ,souta ,sesshomaru ,sango and ayame said just as loud

" saw 4D" naraku , teakuz , kaido , fuji and miroku said

" okay I had a felling this was going to happen "souta said

" so what know " momo asked

" how about we just watch the movie each person wants " naraku said rolling his eye's

" that 's cool with me " sango said

" each movie is around two to three hours , we all text each other when the movie is over " kagome said

" alright 'gome we get the idea so can we go get out ticets please " rin asked

everybody went to the movie of there choice and everything played by ear just like they planed

" yo takers was hot you would have liked it yasha " kagome said

" maybe but big momma's house was awesome , brandon t jakson was wild funny " inuyasha said

" no way madea is way funnier but I admit it was a little sad " momo said

" hell out of here saw 4D was all of that " miroku said still eating his popcorn

" we should be going it 10:30 now " sakuno said

" she's right know i'm going to be grounded another week " oishi said sighing

" you guy's still get grounded ? " kouga asked chuckling a little

" like you guys dont either " taka said

" hell no our parents gave that shit up when we was kids " kikyo said

" then they went to beating our ass but that did last long either so now they just yell " rin said laughing

" come on let's get you guys home " sesshomaru

luck that sesshomaru leaves his bmw up there he drove eveyone home and was off to there own house

AT Sakuno and Elie's house

" hey sakuno do you remember how long grandma's meeting was arcoss town " elie asked her

" I wouldnt really know elie I wasnt paying attion " sakuno said

as they entered there room the saw a very pissed off woman sitting on the bed

" where were you girls do you have any idea how worried I was about you two " sumire said angerly

" we're so sorry grandma we was just hanging out with some friends and lost track of time " sakuno said giving a beautiful smile you cant stay mad at

the grandmothet just sighed and walked out the room mummbling somthing about trouble making teenagers are going to be the death of her

" I wonder if any body else is having this problem to " elie asked sakuno while getting in her bed

" I don't know I guess well just have to find out tommorro " sakuno said turning of the lamp and going into a deep sleep

A/N So what do you guy's think there may be a grammer mistakes but dont kill , sorry it took so long to update chapters 5and 6 are coming your way soon . plz comment and plz no flames . Oooh and thank you for the people who reviwed on the last 2 chapters .


End file.
